Angelus de Gêmeos
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Mesmo que tenhamos de cruzar tempo e espaço... Enfrentaremos qualquer obstáculo para matar o deus do inferno e trazer a luz de Atena aos fracos e oprimidos... Side Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Considerações:** pimentel e Felipe contribuíram pro plot dessa fic (Embora o Felipe tenha sido contra a forma que a apresentei... Lol... Sorry dude! Mas eu gostei! XD)

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Angelus de Gêmeos**

**-Ilha de Éden-**

Uma ilha paradisíaca na costa da Grécia. Nela dois homens treinam. Irmãos gêmeos. Destinados a se herdarem a armadura de ouro de gêmeos. Eles treinaram sob a tutela do pai que morreu recentemente.

Os dois estão frente a frente elevando seus cosmos. Seus longos cabelos flutuam com a elevação de seus cosmos.

GABRIEL: O poder absoluto de destruir as estrelas...

MIGUEL: Preparado meu irmão?

Os dois se preparam. Concentram todo seu cosmo na mão direita e se preparam para o ataque.

GABRIEL/MIGUEL: _**EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!**_

Galáxias se colidem e explodem. Estrelas viram pó. Planetas são estilhaçados. Isso é o melhor que um ser humano poderia fazer para descrever a visão deste poder imenso se chocando.

A 8 Quilômetros dali a terra treme e as pessoas da ilha Éden se apavoram. Os dois irmãos sorriem satisfeitos.

MIGUEL: Logo seremos assassinos de deuses.

GABRIEL: Controlaremos o poder absoluto... Para podermos matar o deus do submundo e impedir a Guerra Santa.

Os dois irmãos voltam para a vila. Onde as pessoas estão apavoradas e escondidas em sua casa. Crêem que o vulcão da ilha fora ativado, pelos tremores do treinamento dos dois irmãos.

Mas quando eles chegam os moradores se acalmam e os recepcionam.

"_É verdade que o vulcão entrará em erupção?"_

"_Nós ouvimos o barulho! Sentimos os tremores!"_

GABRIEL: Acalmem-se... O vulcão está seguro... O que ouviram não foi nada...

MIGUEL: O que meu irmão diz é verdade...

Os irmãos viviam tranquilamente naquela ilha. Ajudando as pessoas. Graças ao treinamento que tiveram do pai, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos anterior, eles usavam seu cosmo para ajudar as pessoas. As crianças doentes. O trabalho nas lavouras. E até na educação das crianças.

Na casa deles havia um altar onde repousava a armadura de Gêmeos. Eles entram, se ajoelham e rezam pela alma do pai. O pai dizia que Cavaleiros são anjos de Luz que trazem a justiça de Atena aos fracos e oprimidos. E que um dia um deles se tornaria um anjo de luz para fazer o mesmo trabalho que ele fez.

MIGUEL: Só existe uma armadura...

GABRIEL: E um de nós se tornará o Cavaleiro de Ouro...

MIGUEL: Vamos consultar o Oráculo...

GABRIEL: Quando soubermos a identidade e o nascimento do corpo de Hades voltaremos ao passado e o mataremos antes que nasça.

GABRIEL: Assim a Guerra Santa será impedida antes de começar. E a justiça de Atena prevalecerá.

No dia seguinte, eles acordam. Se lavam. Comem. Cuidam das tarefas que sempre cuidam ao lado dos aldeões. Em seguida, confiam a segurança da armadura de ouro e seu esconderijo aos aldeões.

Caminha até o outro lado distante da ilha. Onde existe uma cabana onde o oráculo vive. Uma jovem de 14 anos. Envolta em leves trajes de seda. Cabelos loiros sedosos. E pele branca.

PITIA: Eu sei por que vocês vieram Gêmeos... E devo avisar-lhes que a empreitada não será fácil...

MIGUEL: E o que pode nos impedir de matar um bebê?

PITIA: Hades nunca está desprotegido... Embora seus 108 espectros ressuscitem apenas após o despertar do deus do submundo... Ele é protegido por forças ainda mais poderosas... Sinto duas forças ao lado de Hades... Duas forças... Incontroláveis... Mesmo que ambos estivessem revestidos por armaduras de ouro... Sua missão está fadada ao fracasso...

GABRIEL: Não importa... Nós tentaremos mesmo que não obtenhamos sucesso. Se morrermos estaremos mortos. Nada pode mudar. Mas se obtivermos sucesso... O mundo mudará por completo...

PITIA: Que assim seja...

Pitia toca a superfície do poço de água que havia dentro da cabana fazendo as águas tremularem.

Uma imagem aparece na água. Um casal alemão, em uma mansão, colocando um bebê no berço. Uma menina de cabelos negros observa curiosa e feliz.

PITIA: Eis seu objetivo... Existe algo ao redor destas pessoas que não consigo dizer o que é... Mas é maligno... E incrivelmente poderoso...

GABRIEL: Não há tempo de nos preocuparmos com isso...

Miguel eleva seu cosmo. Um triângulo de luz dourada envolve os dois e em seguida eles desaparecem.

MIGUEL: TRIÂNGULO DE OURO!

Os dois viajam por um túnel onde pode-se avistar várias eras co-existindo ao mesmo tempo. O eixo do tempo.

Não leva muito tempo, eles chegam ao Castelo Heinstein. Mas assim que surgem no gramado do castelo, algo parece estar errado com aquele lugar. Não sentem nenhum cosmo. Nenhum sinal de vida. Podem ver animais como o cão da família. Pássaros nas árvores. Mas é como se fosse casulos vazios e sem vida. Pois eles não conseguem sentir suas essências vitais.

O céu está estranhamente escuro. Coberto de nuvens carregadas. Os criados dentro do castelo não parecem estar vivos embora se movam e caminhem por aí.

GABRIEL: Você conseguiu irmão... Você nos trouxe através do tempo... Para o momento em que Hades nasceu...

MIGUEL: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? As pessoas aqui nem parecem notar nossa presença...

GABRIEL: Sinta o cosmo nefasto que ronda este lugar... Vem do alto!

Os dois correm para o alto. Buscando encontrar o bebê Hades. O jovem que herdará o corpo de Hades. Abrem a porta de supetão e os pais da criança os olham. Com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

ADOLF: Não os deixe chegar perto do Imperador, Pandora...

EMMA: Sim. Nós cuidaremos dos convidados...

GABRIEL: Então, esta criança é mesmo o imperador... E vocês sabem...

Duas sombras malignas saem do corpo de Adolf e Emma.

HYPNOS: Eu sou Hypnos. Deus do sono... E servo leal do Imperador Hades.

THANATOS: Eu sou Thanatos. Deus da morte. E servo leal do Imperador Hades.

GABRIEL: Deuses gêmeos... Contra Cavaleiros Gêmeos...

MIGUEL: Hahahaha... Teremos de matar mais dois deuses antes de matar Hades? Que assim seja!

Miguel começa a concentrar todo seu poder no punho direito.

MIGUEL: Eu sou capaz de esmigalhar galáxias com meu punho... Veja se supera isso... "Deus"...

A palavra "deus" tinha um tom de deboche saindo da boca dele. Seu punho brilhava intensamente. Concentrando energia de milhares de estrelas e sóis. O ambiente ao redor se transformara numa galáxia.

THANATOS: Mortal tolo... Somos deuses... Comparados a nós, seu poder é ínfimo!

MIGUEL:_** EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!**_

Quando o golpe é desferido, Thanatos apenas eleva seu cosmo contendo toda a força do poder de Miguel.

Absorvendo toda a explosão de uma galáxia pela mão direita e esmigalhando esta força por entre seus dedos.

THANATOS: Esmigalhar galáxias você diz... Patético...

Os dois deuses começam a elevar seus cosmos. E a realidade começa a mudar.

PANDORA: Estão perdidos. O poder de Hypnos e Thanatos é absoluto. Vermes como vocês jamais se equipararão ao de deuses. É inútil!

GABRIEL: Que pode é este? Absorveu a Explosão Galáctica! Impossível!

HYPNOS: Impossibilidade é uma falha humana. Os deuses podem fazer de tudo. Observem!

Hypnos ergue os braços invocando seus poderes e logo eles estão parados no céu. Flutuando sobre as nuvens.

HYPNOS: Aquilo que a mente humana diz ser impossível, requer apenas uma fagulha do poder absoluto de deus. Agora... Apodreçam para sempre em... _**MORPHEA!**_

Paredes se formam ao redor de Miguel e Gabriel. Eles são absorvidos pelas paredes e se unem a elas.

HYPNOS: Dormirão pra sempre em Morphea. O mundo dos sonhos, regido pelos deuses dos sonhos.

THANATOS: Do que está falando Hypnos?

HYPNOS: Hã?

THANATOS: Seu poder... Não está afetado-os...

MIGUEL: Hahaha... HAHAHAHA! Desculpe-nos... Não podíamos perder a oportunidade de fazer um deus de idiota!

GABRIEL: Unindo nossos poderes, podemos criar uma ilusão tão poderosa, que nem mesmo deuses podem resistir...

HYPNOS: São vermes talentosos...

THANATOS: Deixe-os comigo...

Thanatos eleva seu cosmo ao extremo. A realidade ao redor muda e uma dimensão é criada a partir do nada.

THANATOS: Esta é a hiper-dimensão. Um espaço que apenas deuses podem cruzar. Qualquer um que não seja um deus será imediatamente feito em pedaços pela atração desta dimensão!

HYPNOS: Quero ver escaparem desta agora, "humanos"...

Hypnos usa o mesmo tom de deboche que Miguel havia usado anteriormente.

GABRIEL: Sinto muito. Mas não temos qualquer intenção de morrer aqui... Ao menos não antes de levar seu imperador de volta pro inferno!

PANDORA: E o que espera fazer contra o poder de deuses?

GABRIEL: Se meu irmão é capaz de dobrar o tempo... Eu sou capaz de dobrar o espaço! _**OUTRA DIMENSÃO!**_

O espaço começa a se modificar e uma dimensão se choca com a outra.

THANATOS: Espera que sua dimensão ridícula supere a minha? Tolo!

GABRIEL: Eu não preciso superá-la. Eu preciso apenas conter a sua dimensão por tempo suficiente para que possamos destruir o bebê Hades!

HYPNOS: Idiotas... Não poderão passar por nós. Se puserem um pé sequer nesta dimensão, serão feitos em pedaços...

MIGUEL: Só precisamos destruí-la então... Nada demais!

GABRIEL: Vamos irmão...

Ambos explodem seu cosmo ao mesmo tempo.

PANDORA: Senhor Hypnos! Senhor Thanatos! O poder destes dois é muito bruto!

GABRIEL/MIGUEL: _**EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!**_

A união de duas explosões galácticas é algo fora do comum. Mesmo para deuses que já existem a tantos séculos, jamais presenciaram tamanha insolência vinda de humanos. E tamanho poder destrutivo.

Os dois irmãos precisam de fato se defenderem daquele ataque para evitarem que sejam destruídos.

GABRIEL: Sua hiper-dimensão foi feita em pedaços Thanatos... Hora de morrerem deuses fajutos!

THANATOS: Morrer? Idiota. Somos deuses! Nada que possam fazer contra mim me intimida! Eu invoco os espíritos do submundo! _**FOBIA DE TÁRTARO!**_

Espíritos malignos começam a surgir no ar e avançar contra os dois irmãos.

HYPNOS: Idiotas... Nem sequer trouxeram uma armadura pra lutar! Arrogantes! Merecem serem mortos pelos espíritos malignos de Thanatos!

THANATOS: E mortos eles serão pelo meu poder, irmão! Os espíritos do Tártaro tem fome de suas vidas!

Os espíritos começam a atacar os dois e devorar seus espíritos.

GABRIEL: Não podemos nos render aqui!

MIGUEL: Esta porcaria não nos intimida!

HYPNOS: Vejamos se são capazes de resistir aos espíritos após sofrerem a... _**ETERNA SONOLÊNCIA!**_

GABRIEL/MIGUEL: NÃAAAAAOOO!

PANDORA: Isto é o que merecem por desafiar os deuses! Tolos! Nada pode impedir a ascensão do Imperador Hades ao poder!

O mundo volta a ser como antes. Os dois irmãos estão caídos no quarto do bebê no castelo Heinstein. Hypnos e Thanatos observam satisfeitos.

THANATOS: Muito bem Hypnos. Nem mesmo os deuses podem resistir a sua Sonolência.

HYPNOS: Sim... Agora atire esses malditos no Tártaro para que sofram por toda a eternidade.

THANATOS: Como quiser... Que sirvam de exemplo para todos os que desejam desafiar o imperador Hades!

Os corpos imóveis de Gabriel e Miguel começam a pulsar cosmo. Aos poucos e com dificuldades eles se levantam. Seus olhos vazios. Vomitando sangue.

THANATOS: Não morreram?

MIGUEL: Acha que estamos mortos?

GABRIEL: Já dissemos que nada pode quebrar nossa determinação? Que só sairemos daqui após matar aquela criança?

GABRIEL: Desta vez, não haverá dimensão alguma no caminho. Derrubaremos este castelo inteiro sobre suas cabeças. E mataremos Hades!

HYPNOS: Humanos incautos! Como conseguiram escapar da Eterna Sonolência?

MIGUEL: Quando seu golpe fez efeito, os espíritos malignos já tinham retirado nossos espíritos do corpo... Em forma de espírito é mais fácil resistir ao seu poder... Ainda esgotou completamente nosso cosmo...

GABRIEL: Tivemos de nos unir... Um se livra dos espíritos... O outro eleva uma barreira cósmica que impede a sonolência de nos afetar!

MIGUEL: Seu trabalho em equipe é uma porcaria! Hahaha...

THANATOS: Compreendo... Parece que teremos de ser mais enérgicos com vocês...

MIGUEL: Vocês já podem dizer adeus a vida! Não deixaremos que nos ataque novamente! _**TRIÂNGULO DE OURO!**_

GABRIEL: _**OUTRA DIMENSÃO!**_

MIGUEL: Ficarão perdidos no tempo e no espaço! Deuses malditos!

THANATOS: Vermes!

Thanatos ergue os braços concentrando uma poderosa energia que desfaz os poderes dos dois irmãos.

THANATOS: Seus ataques ridículos não funcionam contra mim! _**TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!**_

O castelo explode. Os pedaços e escombros do castelo param no ar como se o próprio tempo estivesse congelado.

Os dois irmãos que elevaram seu cosmo ao máximo no momento do ataque conseguiram conter por pouco o poder dos dois deuses. Pandora com o bebê nos braços apenas os observa com desdém.

THANATOS: Este é o poder de deus! Tolos imbecis que ousaram desafiar os deuses! Pereçam no inferno pra todo sempre! Hahaha!

HYPNOS: Deixe que eu os mate Thanatos...

Estátuas de pedra surgem ao redor dos deuses. Mais uma ilusão de Hypnos.

HYPNOS: Eu não gosto de fazer as coisas como meu irmão. Abomino manchas de sangue... Por isso, deixarei suas mortes por conta de meus servos!

GABRIEL: Nossos corpos podem estar feridos e exaustos...

MIGUEL: Mas não seremos mortos por este lixo!

As estátuas erguem lanças de pedra e as descem sobre os dois irmãos. Com toda a força de seus cosmos eles explodem as estátuas por completo com socos e chutes.

HYPNOS: Pestes irritantes...

THANATOS: Eu cuido disto Hypnos... Você é como um gato que brinca com o rato antes de mata-los... E já estou farto deles... Eles não terão mais forças para se defenderem de mais um golpe... _**TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!**_

GABRIEL: Não... Não podemos com esta força absurda!

MIGUEL: O Oráculo tinha razão... Somente com o poder das armaduras... Não... Talvez até mesmo com o poder delas... Não seriamos capazes de enfrentar estes dois...

GABRIEL: Ao menos morreremos com honra... Foi uma bela batalha, meu irmão...

MIGUEL: Sim foi... Por isso eu farei com que você viva... Para trava-la novamente...

Os dois irmãos caídos de joelhos olham para o enorme poder de um deus se formando sobre a cabeça de Thanatos.

GABRIEL: O que está dizendo?

MIGUEL: Não é necessário que nós dois morramos aqui... Eu tenho poder suficiente pra transportar um de nós pelo tempo... Eu conterei o golpe dele para que você volte ao nosso tempo e sagre-se o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... Com a ajuda dos outros cavaleiros... Procure esta criança e mate-a... Vingue-me irmão...

GABRIEL: Você está mesmo disposto a isso meu irmão?  
MIGUEL Desde que nosso pai disse que um de nós seria o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... Eu almejei a armadura... Mas daria de bom grado minha vida se fosse necessário para que você conquiste esta honra... Como sei que faria por mim...

GABRIEL: Sim... Eu o faria meu irmão...

MIGUEL: Excelente...

GABRIEL: Mas eu ficarei... Você pode ir e vir no tempo como quiser... Eu conterei o poder dele... E você escapará...

THANATOS: Eu concedi a vocês uma oportunidade de se despedirem. Agora morram!

GABRIEL: Agora Miguel!

MIGUEL: Hehehe... Você não vai roubar meu momento de glória... _**TRIÂNGULO DE OURO!**_

O triângulo surge ao redor de Gabriel. Thanatos dispara seu ataque contra os dois irmãos.

GABRIEL: O que está fazendo? Miguel! NÃO!!!

MIGUEL: Adeus... Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos! Eu... Continuarei minha luta uma outra vez... Espero que... Como seu irmão...

Gabriel desaparece a medida que a esfera de luz gigantesca se aproxima. Uma lágrima escorre pelo olho de Miguel, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso de satisfação. Ele se coloca de pé com os braços abertos e sorrindo.

MIGUEL: Vejo vocês no inferno! Hahahaha!

Uma explosão acontece, devastando tudo que há em volta. Toda a vida do castelo desaparece pelo poder de Thanatos e Hypnos.

No futuro, de volta a cabana do Oráculo, Gabriel ressurge no ar.

PITIA: Eu os avisei...

GABRIEL: não diga... Mais nada...

No passado o poder dos dois irmãos reconstrói o Castelo Heinstein e desfaz tudo que fora destruído pela luta entre os irmãos.

HYPNOS: Desintegrado. Bom trabalho Thanatos.

THANATOS: Obrigado Hypnos... Agora, o Imperador descansará... Sob os olhares vigilantes desta amável família... Huhuhu...

HYPNOS: Nós também dormiremos... Dentro dos corpos destes dois...

Pandora de repente acorda como se estivesse sonhando, com o bebê Hades no colo.

EMMA: Pandora... Coloque seu irmãozinho no berço... Ele quer dormir agora...

PANDORA: Mamãe... Mas como ele veio parar nos meus braços?

ADOLF: Vamos... Deixe Adller dormir... E vá brincar no jardim...

Os pais colocam o menino no berço. Pandora sai do quarto sem entender. Será que teve devaneios sobre... Deuses e monstros?

Gabriel retorna a aldeia, com o coração cheio de pesar. Se coloca de joelhos diante da armadura de Gêmeos.

GABRIEL: Meu irmão deu a vida para me salvar. Jamais esquecerei seu gesto... E prometo usar o poder desta armadura para matar deuses... Ou quem quer que se coloque em meu caminho! Agora não existe mais Gabriel... Existe apenas... Angelus de Gêmeos!

No dia seguinte com a armadura em suas costas, Angelus decide partir para o santuário.

KLAUS: Senhor Gabriel... O senhor partirá mesmo para o santuário?

ANGELUS: Gabriel morreu com o irmão. Agora eu sou Angelus de Gêmeos... O Anjo de Luz que trará justiça aos fracos e oprimidos...

Angelus parte com a urna nas costas.

Continua... EM SAINT SAIYA EXTREME: EXODUS!


End file.
